


Delicious.

by ABlueberry



Category: Undertale
Genre: BDSM, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Master/Slave, Smut, are you guys ready to hop into the sin bin with me, frontcest, have fun you filthy sinners, ho boy more sin., im happy with it., master!papyrus, mmmmagic skellies, slave!sans, this has kind of a cute ending tbh, took me an hour.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueberry/pseuds/ABlueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus sits on a chair and eats at the table, while sans is made to sit under the table and 'eat' something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious.

this. this right here? this was just embarrassing. sure, he'd put up with a lot from papyrus, but being forced to eat on the floor like a dog? was not on the list, until now, apparently. as here he was, sitting under the table and waiting for his food. pap soon came in, sitting at the chair and, from the sounds sans was hearing, started eating. he peeked his head up from under the table, and yeah, he had started eating. there also wasn't even a plate for him. 

 

papyrus gave a bit of a sly grin, putting down his fork and reaching under the table, sans crawled back under, curious as to what papyrus was doing. he was pulling off his belt and pants, letting them drop and pool around his legs, but that wasn't what had sans staring. papyrus had a full on ecto-pussy, it was, quite literally, dripping wet, and filled with a toy. sans crawled closer, was that why papyrus had been walking a little funny today? huh, sans had thought that he'd injured his foot or something. papyrus beckoned him closer, and sans thinks he knows exactly what papyrus meant when he told sans he was going to eat under the table. 

 

as soon as papyrus can get ahold of him, sans is pulled in and held there with a firm grip from papyrus' knees at the hips, giving him just enough room to do as papyrus was asking of him now. 

 

 _ **"get to work, sans."**_ his brother said, tapping his fingers on the wood of the table. 

 

sans brought his hand up, touching the toy inside of papyrus, pushing it in a little further. papyrus' legs stiffened, and then twitched into relaxation once more, and sans had to stop himself from giving out a chuckle. he slowly pulled out the toy, handing it up to papyrus, who just placed it on the table. sans put his arm back down to steady himself, before leaning into papyrus, lapping up all the liquids that came out with the toy, and boy, did papyrus like that. he pushed his long ecto-tongue into papyrus, who let out a little strangled noise as sans did so. 

 

sans started exploring, liking the texture, and liking the taste. he would even go as far as to say that papyrus was absolutely delicious, the most well-prepared for something like this he had ever seen, too. he had probably spent at least a week planning this, seeing as he left that thing inside himself all day, which didn't just mean juicy, it also meant sensitive. 

 

sans brought his hand up again, and started to pinch papyrus' clit lightly, earning little groans from him, and at this point, sans' ecto-pussy has completely appeared, and it was getting wetter by the second. all the noises he was hearing papyrus make was just fueling it. 

 

papyrus soon came, and sans lapped up all his juices, rubbing his own thighs together a bit. papyrus could feel the movement, and right after letting go, he started sternly.   
  
****_"sans, come sit where i can see you"_  
  


sans did as he was told, crawling out and sitting criss-cross on the ground, one hand dipped in between his legs as he laid the other arm across his legs, which he hoped hid that fact that he was rubbing himself through his shorts.  
  
**_"are you touching yourself, sans?"_** papyrus asked, and sans' face flushed. he sputtered for a moment, unsure of what to say.

 

 **"i.. uh, might have been, boss but, not anymore. i'm sorry that i didn't ask permission.."** sans was used to this by now, he knew what to say, this was paps, after all.

 

but papyrus shook his head.  _ **"i never told you that you could touch yourself. your apology is accepted, but you need to be.. punished."**_ papyrus chuckled darkly, placing a hand to his pelvic bone, his magic used on the ecto-pussy transmuting into a large ecto-dick. sans whimpered slightly at the size of it, he really didn't think it was going to fit at all. and if it did, i would hurt like hell. though, thats probably the punishment.

 

 _ **"bend over the side of the table, pet."**_ papyrus said, standing up and slowly rubbing himself. sans did as he was told, crawling to the table before getting up, bending over the table, placing his hands on his back, wrists to the sky, and turning his head se his cheek-bone rested gently on the wood. he felt the familiar tingle of his brothers magic against his wrists, binding them together, before his shorts and boxers were pulled down, the sudden coldness hitting him there made him shiver. 

 

papyrus was on his knees, sans could tell. mostly because he could feel papyrus' breath on his entrance. papyrus pushed in two bony fingers, and started to thrust them in and out a bit. 

 

 _ **"you are so wet, pet. its almost cute, how easily you get worked up over these kinds of things.."**_ papyrus said, all that air hitting his entrance, making his legs twitch as sans let out little whimpers and groans, his hand clenched into fists.  _god,_ was he sensitive. 

 

after what felt like hours, papyrus finally stood up, lining the head of his cock up with sans' entrance and thrusting in, making sans let out a howl of both paint, and pleasure. papyrus stayed like that, hand on sans' wrists, bend over his infinitely smaller smaller form. 

 

sans tapped papyrus with his tied hands, nodding his head, the signal for papyrus to start moving, and thats exactly what he did. going at a steady, but hard pace, pulling out slow and then ramming back in, sans let out lewd moans and groans, trying to rock with papyrus' rhythm, eyes closed, drooling a bit. papyrus sped up, and sans arched his back 

 

 **"boss~ n-ngah.."** sans couldnt help but call out, earning a little groan from papyrus as he tightened around his cock  **"boss.. i.. im gonna c-cum.."**

 

 _ **"not yet."**_ papyrus breathed out.  _ **"not until i've finished"**_ and so sans was forced to hold on. on the brink of climax, about to be pushed over the edge, he held on. when papyrus came inside of sans, sans let out the loudest groan of them all, bucking his hips wildly as he came as well.

 

papyrus panted, slowly pulling out of sans, allowing a large amount of cum to come pouring out of his pussy, sans shivered as he felt it run down his legs. 

 

 _ **"its laundry night, sans. just pull your bottoms up and go grab yourself a plate of food. its in the kitchen"**_ papyrus tapped sans' bindings and the magic dispersed, before he went and sat down, starting to eat even though he looked ready to pass out.

 

sans did as he was told, trudging into the kitchen with boxers full of cum, grabbing his plate of food and going back into the dining room before sitting down. papyrus had fallen asleep and landed face first in the lasagna that he had worked quite hard to make, actually. sans chuckled and sat down, eating as fast as he could before stripping off his clothes, placing his bottoms in the laundry hamper, and jumping into the shower, cleaning himself out before taking it one step further and just cleaning his entire body. who cares if he showered that morning.

 

he jumped out and went to his room, changing into his 'cleaning clothes' before going back downstairs, filling a bucket with water and scrubbing at the floor with a wet cloth to get the cum off. once he was done with that, he put everything back where it was meant to be, kissed papyrus on the head, and went upstairs to sleep.


End file.
